Lorenzo
Lorenzo is a main character in the Cringefest. He first appears in Episode 10 and has been in every episode since. Personality Lorenzo is portrayed as level-headed, light-hearted and sarcastic, though he is also a caring person. He is sensible compared to his friends. Sometimes he is shown to be the only "normal" one out of his friends. He is shown to be very sensitive and get upset easily when people make homophobic comments about him, but his friends are very protective of him and step in for him. Appearance Lorenzo has light skin, shaggy auburn hair, and light blue eyes. In some edits he is portrayed as having his right ear pierced, however this has not been confirmed by the author. He is thought to be about 5 foot 10. He is slightly under weight. He has a similar facial layout and similar colouring to his father and grandfather. He also resembles Nellie and Tasha a lot colouring-wise. He often wears a button-up shirt or something pink. When he was briefly in prison, he wore the orange jumpsuit. For his formal wear, he wears a patterned suit and red bow tie. When he was younger, his hair was shorter and he mostly wore graphic t-shirts. He also wears the uniform for his school. Relationships Lorenzo and Nellie "How am I going to reassure my besties?" - Nellie, about Lorenzo, Cameron, and Amanda. Lorenzo and Nellie have known each other since they were born and we have seen flashbacks of them together when they were 7 years old. They are cousins and they have a very close relationship. Lorenzo is one of the only people who can put up with her, and they are nearly always together. When Lorenzo was introduced in Episode 10, Nellie made him pretend to be her boyfriend to make Badboi jealous, however the act did not last long. In Episode 14, Lorenzo cried when he thought Nellie was dead. Also, when Skyler called him a homophobic slur, Nellie stepped in and beat Skyler up. Nellie called him her bestie. Lorenzo and Cameron Lorenzo and Cameron have known each other since they were 7 years old. Cameron moved in with Lorenzo in Episode 11. Nellie often finds them hanging out, along with Badboi, and they have also started a band together. They appear to enjoy each other's company, and often get themselves in trouble together because of Nellie. Cameron and Lorenzo attend Summerville High School together. In Episode 14, Skyler calls Lorenzo a homophobic slur, and Cameron beats him up. Lorenzo and Badboi Nellie introduces Lorenzo to Badboi as her boyfriend in Episode 10, as part of a plan to make him jealous. However, Badboi was more confused than jealous. Badboi took a disliking to Lorenzo at first, and bonded with Bryce over not trusting him. However, as the story goes on, Badboi and Lorenzo spend a lot of time together and get in a lot of trouble together because of Nellie. Their relationship develops to close friends. They start a band together, along with Cameron Adams, and Nellie regularly finds them all hanging out. Lorenzo and Badboi go to the same high school. They enjoy teasing Cameron together. Lorenzo and Tasha Lorenzo and Tasha are quite close as they are twins. They live together. He was very excited to see her when she woke up from her coma, and was mad at Nellie for putting her in one. We sometimes see them hanging out. Lorenzo and Henry "He's always with Henry." - Lorenzo's friends, about Lorenzo. Although we don't see them interact often, we see them together in the background, and it is hinted at that they are in a secret relationship. Cameron and Nellie found them together in a restaurant, and they were dancing together at Clara's fake prom. Cameron, Nellie and Badboi have also mentioned Lorenzo spending a lot of time with Henry, but then dismissed the idea of them being together. Trivia * It is hinted at that Lorenzo is gay, but he has not come out yet * He is Latina * He is older than Tasha by 3 minutes